Concert Antics
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Julie attends her first My Chemical Romance.  Gerard Way takes an interest in the shy girl.  This is my first MCR Fan Fiction.  It is mature for descriptive sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

The red hair fascinated her. Up on stage, he was all over the place. The man was so animated and full of life. Julie loved it. And his voice, it surrounded her. Julie was not the dancing type normally. She planned to just sit back and watched. That was not going to be the case. She had come to the concert because a friend of hers had not shut up about My Chemical Romance for months. At first, Julie could not stand the band. The music was too hard for her. But then she had noticed the lead singer. Gerard Way. She had been more than a little crest fallen when she had found out that the man was married. He had to be one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. From there, Julie was hooked. She had bought tickets for the very next concert only to find that no one she knew liked the band. Some had not even heard of them. So Julie had returned one ticket and gone alone. She had not minded. There would be no one talking in her ear all night.

When Julie arrived at the stadium, the parking lot was almost full. It took her almost twenty minutes to find a parking space. The weather was cold and Julie held her coat tight around her as she hurried into the arena. The line to get past the ticket takers and security guards was long and the wait gave Julie a chance to warm up. She pulled off her coat and took the hat off her head letting her mid back length auburn hair fall into place. She had dressed in a pair of tight pair of black dress pants, black leather heeled boots, and a dark red cashmere sweater. Julie looked good. She was heavier set and that made her feel a bit self conscious but she worked with what she had. She did not consider herself to be the most beautiful woman but she was not unattractive. When she looked around, the first thing she noticed was that many of the other women here (and there were very few men) were younger than her. And in Julie's eyes, prettier.

When Julies turn came to move past the security guards, she did so quickly. My chemical Romance was playing over the speakers and everywhere she looked was souvenirs and merchandise. Julie smiled. She was ready for this. Out came the Visa and she began to move from one booth to the next. By the time she was finished shopping, Julie had three bags. She had two t-shirts, a note book, two key chains, and a white coffee mug with the black spider on the side. Julie put everything into an orange locker and then looked at her watch. She had about thirty minutes before the concert was due to begin. She turned and made her way through the crowd and into the concert area. Julie had managed to score front row seats. She had not wanted to be so far back that she was watching the concert on a screen. She could have done that at home for a whole lot less then these tickets had cost her. She had also paid a little extra for a back stage pass. She wanted autographs from the band.

The stadium was very large. and it took Julie a few minutes to make her way to her seat. She showed her ticket stub to the security guard and then sat down. The stage was large but her seat gave her a fairly good view of everything. The time seemed to fly and soon the lights began to dim. The seats were full now and the noise was deafening. Smoke suddenly covered the stage. Figures could be seen moving through the smoke and then there was the soft whir of a fan and the smoke was blown away. Julie adjust herself and looked over the people now on stage. Her eyes moved over each band member before finally falling on Gerard Way himself. Dressed in a pair of black pants and a black wife-beater, the man was just as perfect as he looked in photographs. His red hair was bright under the overhead lights and he looked over the crowd. His eyes fell on her for a moment. She was easy to spot as Julie was the only one who was still sitting. Everyone else was standing and screaming at him. They met eyes for a moment and Julie felt a flutter in her stomach. She had not expected him to notice her out of all the others. He arched an eyebrow and with a sudden coyness, she arched one back and then gave a small smile. Gerard smiled back briefly. Later, Julie would never be able to say where the confidence for her to play with the man had come from.

"Shhh.." Gerard said into the microphone in his hand and suddenly the area fell silent. Julie was stunned by the ability the man had to silence thousands of people with one sound. The music stated then and Julie found herself lost in it. As it has been said before, Julie did not dance, but she did enjoy the music. A few things would forever be in her mind. Gerard was loud and energized He wore her out just watching him. But he enjoyed what he did. That was obvious. At one point, the band performed Destroya and Julie trembled when Gerard moaned. During I'm Not Okay I Promise, Gerard and Frank shared a steamy kiss which brought a roar of approval from the audience. Julie watched it all with a slight smile. She was enjoying this but she was not going to act like a fool and jump around screaming. When the band performed I Don't Love You, Gerard looked like he was close to crying. Julie watched him more than anyone else. He fascinated her.

He suddenly motion to the band and the band was silent. The audience was confused and there were a few whispered questions and then a few shouts for them to continue. Again Gerard looked at Julie. When he started across the stage towards her, heads in the audience turned towards her and Julies fidgeted suddenly uncomfortable. Gerard stopped before her but at the top of the stairs leading from the stage to the hard floor. He pointed at her and Julies paled slightly and shook her head. Oh no...she did not like being centered out. She sank back into her seat. "Come up here." He told her. His voice was kind but it was obvious that it was not a request. Now more people were watching her. some of the faces were curious but others just showed pure jealousy. And security guard moved along the row of seats and then stood beside her waiting for her to stand.

Julie sighed. What was she supposed to do? This was the chance of a life time. She knew that. This would never happen again. There were hands on her shoulders now pushing her forward. With a sigh, Julie slowly stood. There was a steel railing between Julie and the stare. It was a little more than waist high. Julie was shocked when the security guard bent and lifted her into his arms. She was not a light woman. He lifted her over the railing and then stood her on the other side. Julie looked at him silently for a moment. He gave her a crooked grin and then took her by the arm and turned her around to face the stage. Gerard was still standing there and waiting for her. He watched her as did everyone else in the building. The band was still silent as well. Julie felt completely put on the spot. "Go up!" Someone yelled and Julie jumped slightly. It got her moving though.

Julie walked to the bottom of the stairs and when she looked up at him again, Gerard held out a hand to her. Julie stepped onto the first step and then slowly took his hand in hers. Gerard's hand was soft and warm. He did not release her as she mounted the stairs and then stood beside him. He was a little taller than her, which was nice. He looked at her now and Julie found that she had a very hard time meeting his eyes now. When she did however finally manage, Julie was thankful. He was truly a beautiful man. And she never thought that she would think this, but makeup looked very good on him. "What is your name?" He asked her in a crooning voice and Julie blinked. Her name...had she really forgotten her name? What was she thirteen? "Julie." She said softly but her voice was still picked up on the microphone. Gerard nodded. "And Julie," He said. The way he spoke her name made Julie tremble slightly. "Why are you not enjoying yourself?" Julie frowned softly. Who had said she was not enjoying herself? "Why were you just sitting there instead of dancing or moving like all the others?" Julie blushed. "I don't dance." She told him softly.

Gerard laughed. "You don't dance?" He repeated and then someone laughed. Julie blushed. Gerard was silent for a moment as he looked at the band and then he said "We'll have to remedy that." Gerard brought Julie to the center of the stage and the stood sideways to the audience and brought Julie around to face him. He looked at the audience. "I think we should try the song once more." and then band started up again. He could not have possibly known that this was her favorite song and Julie was not about to tell him. Gerard began to sing once more and one arm snaked around her waist pulling Julie to him. Once again she thought of his wife. But this had to be a part of the show. There was no way that he had changed the performance just for her. It did not matter at this point however. Julie felt their hips connect and she smiled softly. She just could not believe that this was actually happening. And so he danced with her. It was a carefree and simple dance but one that she would never forget.

When he got to the ending lyrics and sang "I don't love you, like I loved you..." Julie nearly melted. He started into her eyes the whole time. But at this point, she could see emotions in his eyes and it moved her. She wondered if there was a hidden reason for his sadness when he performed. He still had one arm around her and it felt good to Julie. Her one hand was on the should of the arm not holding the microphone and her other was rest on top of the hand on her hip. when the song had ended, there was silence and then the audience cheered loudly. Julie was broken from her trance and he smiled. Gerard used the fingers of the hand holding the microphone to stroke her cheek softly and then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Gerard motioned the security guard as he walked her back to the staircase. Julie was still stunned by the kiss and suddenly she was lifted back over the railing and then was back where she had started. The girls around her shot her a few looks but one smiled and Julie smiled back.

The concert went on and Julie stood now. She saw Gerard smile when he noticed this. There was no way she was going to be pulled back up there again. Once the concert was over, most people made their way back to the stalls or outside to leave. Julie headed towards the sign saying 'BACKSTAGE PASSES' with a few dozen others. They were directed down a winding staircase and then into a large meeting room. The band was not there yet and the fans stood talking amongst themselves. Julie was waiting silent among the others when a cold voice spoke to her. She turned towards it. A pretty younger blond woman Stood before her with two others. "I don't know why he called you up there." The blond spat coldly. Julie blinked surprised by the way the woman was behaving. "Excuse me?" Julie asked. Taken back. "Your not even pretty." The girl continued. Julie knew the girl was just speaking out of jealousy. "Your ugly and your fat." The blond went on. " Julie swallowed hard.

Suddenly the girl's eyes shifted and she smiled. "Hi." The blond said cheerfully. Julie turned to look behind her and found none other than Gerard. He did not look happy. Julie took a step back. Gerard's hand closed around her wrist and Julie looked at his face surprised. "Stay here." He told her. Julie said nothing but did as he requested. "What did you say to this woman?" Gerard asked the blond. The blonds blue eyes moved from Gerard to Julie and Julie looked down. "It's okay." Julie said softly. "I'm just going to go." Gerard did not release her however. The blond began to stammer and her friends were silent. "I...I just said..." Gerard seemed to lose his temper a bit. And the other band members joined him yet they said nothing. "What do you want with her anyways. I'm much prettier..." Everyone was silent now in their little group. Gerard regarded her for a long moment.

Finally when everyone was a little more than a bit uncomfortable, he spoke. "You don't see yourself clearly. You are a blond little Barbie doll. You would never have a chance with me. She is a real woman and she's is beautiful." Julie's mouth fell open for a second. She quickly got control of herself. Gerard called for a security guard. "Take her out of here." He told the guard and motioned to the blond. "And her friends?" The guard asked. Gerard looked to the other girls. "That's up to them." The girls looked to their friend, to the guard, to Gerard. They stepped away from the blond slowly and the blond was escorted out. Gerard turned to Julie now and smiled as if nothing had happened. She got autographs from everyone and then An hour later, Julie left. She initially was going to head home. She got into her car and just sat there for a moment. She needed a drink. The confrontation with the girl had bothered her. Not to mention Gerard Way himself. Julie pulled out of the still full parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie drove to the club and parked. It was only a small club not well known. There was maybe a dozen people inside and Julie sighed as she bought herself a drink and then slid into an empty booth. Her mind was full of thoughts of tonight. The blond and her bitchy and hurtful words. Gerard pulling her up against him. The music, the smiles, just everything... She felt herself smile as Julie sipped her drink. He had touched her twice tonight. Both willingly both on the stage and n the meeting room. And he had kissed her...but no, she would not let herself dwell on the kiss. That was just a part of the act. It was not possible that the kiss had been anything more than that.

So lost in her though was she that she did not notice the people who had just entered the bar. She only noticed when someone said Gerard. Only then did Julie slowly turn in her seat. No way...it was too good to be true. There was no way that she was going to run into him now. Julie gave a small smile When Gerard looked at her and saw the twitch of his own lips. Over the sound level in the bar now, Julie could not hear what Gerard said to his band mates but they turned to look at her. They turned away from the bouncer and climbed into the booth with Julie. Julie moved over a bit to give Gerard room when he sat next to her and soon she was between Gerard and Frank. There were drinks ordered and then Frank draped an arm around Julie's shoulder making her jump slightly. Her looked at her and she smiled softly. He grinned back. The bar had gone strangely silent and Julie did not look around but she was sure that she was getting many nasty looks. Julie blushed slightly.

The men around her noticed her discomfort and did everything they could to make her feel more at ease. And she tried. Of course she did not want them to leave the table. At one point Julie choked on her drink when Frank leaned closer to her and he kissed her temple. She turned to look at him with a surprised expression. Frank promptly placed a hand on her jaw and turned her face away from him. She was now looking across the table at Mikey. Suddenly Frank took Julie's ear lobe in his mouth and Julie could not help the soft moan that left her mouth. His mouth was so warm and soft, it felt amazing. She heard Gerard chuckle and blushed. Julie tried to pull away but Frank held her to him. Frank's lips left her ear and moved down her throat in lingering soft kisses. Julie had never done anything like this before. She was not used to such open men.

Finally Frank was finished with her and he loosened his grip. "Better?" He asked her and Julie nodded slowly before picking up her drink and gulping back the liquid inside. The men laughed. It was nearly two hours later when Gerard mentioned that they should go. Julie nodded. She would be heading home as well. The boys slid out of the booth and Julie was surprised when Gerard took her hand and began to lead her out of the bar. Frank took her other side with a hand on her lower back and the others following behind. They were stopped at the door by fans and the group hovered there for nearly half an hour before they stepped outside. "Did you drive here?" Gerard asked her and Julie nodded. She indicated to her car. "Let Mikey take it." Gerard told her. "We're heading to the hotel and he knows where it is." It made sense. Julie fished out hr keys and Mikey took them before heading of to the car without a word.

The others moved with Julie to a gray minivan. Julie was a little surprised by the van but she said nothing. They piled in with Julie in the front passengers seat and then they were off. Mikey was ahead of them and they pretty much kept the two cars together the whole way to the hotel. They was not much conversation in the van. Gerard was driving and the others stuck to themselves. Julie got out of the van when they parked in front of the hotel. She moved a little slowly. Julie was not stupid and she knew why she was being brought here. But five men and her? That was a little much. Gerard came around of the front of the van and took her hand in his. Julie decided, as bad of a choice as it may be, to go along with this for the time being. She could always back out if she wanted to right? She was led into the large and beautiful Hotel and then to a set of elevators.

They rode in silence and then she followed Gerard to a hotel room. The door was opened and Julie stepped inside. When the door closed behind her she turned. She was surprised to find Gerard and Frank, the others were gone. She was slightly relieved. However, still nervous. Gerard seemed to see that and said. "Julie, you can leave if you want. We are not going to force you to stay or do anything you don't want to." Frank nodded with a grin. "Your car is in the parking lot." Gerard continued. He tossed her keys which she caught and then held in her hand. Julie was unsure. She was not a slut...not at all. But at the same time, when would she ever have this opportunity again? She sighed softly and then smiled. Julie placed the keys on the coffee table and then looked back at the two men waiting for them to do something. With a moments pause, Frank started towards her and Gerard followed.

Ah ha...Cliff hangers...you know I love em... Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Julie stood where she was while the two men approached her. Gerard was the taller of the two. But Frank was thicker around. Julie took Frank in as he stepped up before her. He had let his dark brown hair grow out but it was still longer in the front and hung down over his right eye. He wore a black t-shirt. It was inside out and worn over a white t-shirt. Julie doubted that the t-shirt being inside out was an accident. When is read the backwards white letters showing through the material, they read KILL 'EM All. She had seen this phrase before and was sure that on the back of the shirt the remainder of the quote said something like LET GOD SORT 'EM OUT. He had a silver hoop in his bottom lip on the left side, another in the right side of his nose and black gauges in his ears. The t-shirt allowed the many tattoo's to be on display.

Frank placed an arm quickly around Julie's waist and pulled her almost roughly to him. Suddenly she was flush up against the solid frame. Instincts made Julie's hand move to his chest but she soon willed herself to relax. He didn't force her. This was not the first groupie that Frank and Gerard had shared. He knew that she wanted it but that she was nervous. He and Gerard would put a stop to that soon enough. Gerard on the other hand, moved behind Julie and then to the room bar. He took out a bottle of wine and three glasses. They all needed to relax but mainly Julie. Frank's arm was still around her waist and Julie was nearly bent backwards as he pressed his mouth against her throat. He nipped and kissed at her skin. Julie's hands moved to his shoulder's. Frank began to back Julie towards the bed room when Gerard softly called his name. Frank groaned but paused. He did not release Julie but he did lift his head and turned back to look at the other male. His eyes were dark with lust.

Gerard held out a flute of wine. 'We have all night." Gerard told frank. "Lets take it a little slower huh?" Julie said nothing and when Frank looked back at her now, she looked up at him silently. Frank groaned and then released her slowly. He moved back the Gerard and took the wine and then leaned against the wall. Julie stood where she was for a moment and then when Gerard held a second flute out to her as well, Julie stepped forward and took it with a small "Thank you." Again she took in the red hair. Gerard smiled and then motioned to the couch. Julie turned and moved to the couch and then sat. When Julie had sat down, Gerard moved to her side and sat as well. He looked pointedly at Frank. Gerard knew that Frank wanted to get this going. They had been on tour for over a month since they had a woman. And even though they were very close and they kissed on stage, they were not that close. But Gerard was more of a romantic type. He wanted her to be relaxed and enjoy this. "Come sit Frank." Gerard said softly. Frank met Gerard's hazel eyes for a moment and then moved to Julie's other side.

Julie sat back and watched the two men. "So Julie," Gerard said slowly. Julie turned her head to look at him. "Did you enjoy the concert?" Julie sipped from her wine. She nodded. "It was fabulous." She replied. She jumped slightly when Franks free hand moved to her upper thigh. She glanced at Frank. "um..." She said trying to remember what she was saying as Frank's large hand moved to her inner leg. His fingers kneaded her leg. "I...I liked all the songs..." Frank brought his mouth back to her ear and he took her ear lobe again bringing another moan from Julie. Gerard watched this. It was obvious that Frank was not going to take this slowly. Gerard realized that he might as well give up trying to make him do so. Gerard placed his wine of the floor and then moved a little closer to Julie. Julie had closed her eyes as Frank began to pleasure her. When she felt the second mouth to her throat, She tilted her head back slightly. Julie felt a hand slipping under her shirt and she tensed slightly. She was not the most comfortable with her body. But both went were able to she the shape of her body and they were obviously interested.

Gerard hooked the bottom of her shirt in fingers and lifted it up. Rank released her ear and the shirt was lifted up over her head forcing her to raise her arms up. Almost instantly a hand moved across her stomach. The shirt was over her head and then stopped. When Julie tried to pull the sweater off. Her hands where clapped and held together by one of the men. She bent her arms so that her hands were being held behind her head as lips found hers. Julie had no way of knowing this, as the shirt covered her eyes, but it was Gerard who had kissed her. Frank was not one for full on kissing with these women. Not that there was anything wrong with them of course, He simply did not kiss any woman other than his wife. The kiss started off sweet and relaxed but it was not long before it became more demanding. Julie could feel her lips bruise slightly under the assault. She moaned softly.

The hand on her stomach had moved down between the waist band of her pants and panties. The fingers probed and then began to stroke her. Julie opened her legs wider as the pants were unfastened and then she lifted her hips from the couch as the material was pulled down and then removed. The bra was the next to go. She now sat naked except for the shirt over her eyes. Suddenly, The shirt was removed. Julie blinked as her eyes took in the light of the room and she lowered her arms. Frank pulled at Julie and guided her to her hands and knees on the couch. She blushed deeply as she felt his breath on her thighs Gerard knelt on the couch beside her head. He was naked from the waist down now. Gerard was not hard yet but he was reaching that point. There was no question in Julie's mind what Gerard wanted. And she wanted to give it to him. Julie's tongue came out and she licked alone his shaft slowly. She heard Gerard moan and smiled softly. Moments later, Franks hands were on her. They were high up on the back of her thighs and her spread her open.

Julie felt Frank's mouth on her now as he placed his face against her heat and licked her. She moaned and then hungrily took Gerard into her mouth. She felt Gerard shiver with the sudden warmth. It felt amazing to have them both at the same time. Frank began to feast on her. His lips and tongue were dedicated to her and Julie's legs and arm trembled with the pleasure. Gerard moaned as she sucked him. He was fully erect now and one hand rested on the back of the couch as the other moved to the back of her head. He began to thrust into her mouth rocking his hips back and forth. Julie relaxed her throat and allowed him to slide down her throat with each thrust. Her moans were there yet muffled. She wanted to press back against Frank but then she would be moving away from Gerard in the process.

With the way things were going, Julie could not hold the pleasure from Frank and the moan's from Gerard added together and soon afterwards, Julie had her first orgasim of the night. Her cry was muffled but that was okay. Julie's body gave a big shiver and then Frank pulled away. "My turn." Frank said from behind her and Julie looked up at Gerard before pulling away from him a little reluctantly. Julie turned to look at Frank. He was still clothed. He stood waiting and Julie got to her knees on the floor before him. Julie looked up at him and Gerard moved behind Frank. Julie reached up and unfastened Franks pants before reaching inside and grasping him.

She pulled him out to find that Frank was erect as well. Gerard reached around and began to caress Frank's chest and stomach. Frank feeling the physical contact from both people leaned his head back lightly and sighed. He closed his eyes as Julie began to play with him. She pushed his shaft up against his stomach and began to lick and kiss his sack. Frank placed his open hands against Gerard's thighs to prevent himself from burying himself in Julie's mouth. She moved up his shaft in kisses and then finally reached his tip. Julie looked at this organ before her. He was bigger than Gerard. Longer but not thicker...this was not to say that he was thin because there was plenty for her to enjoy.

Julie slipped Frank into her mouth and began to stroke him with her hand while at the same time sliding her lips up and down his shaft. Frank growled at the pleasure and his fingers tightened on Gerard. Gerard in turn slipped his hands under Frank's shirt and ran his nails over the guitarist's skin. Frank could not wait any longer. He pushed Julie back so that she was sitting on the floor against the couch. Frank slipped back into her mouth and then pushed forward so that her head was rest back against the cushion and she was looking at the ceiling. Frank leaned over bracing himself on the back of the couch and began to pump into her warm mouth. He wanted to make her taste him.


	4. Chapter 4

The angle and the pressure was hard for Julies to take. She grunted softly and her hands moved his hips. He had slipped down her throat and Frank was groaning as her constricting throat squeezed him. But Julie could not breathe and she began to panic. Julie pushed up on him and Frank pulled back slightly. Julie sucked in a deep breath and then Frank was back in. "Easy..." He said soothingly as he slowly slid in deeper. There was no question that he was in control but not really forceful. It was not long before he was cumming now. Her fingers tightened in the material of his shirt as Julie heard his moans and felt the hot fluid and his organ twitching.

When he finally pulled out this time, Julie closed her eyes and slowly raised her head swallowing repeatedly to clear her throat. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her forehead softly. When he backed away, Julie watched silently as he began to undress. Gerard came forward now and took her hand. Julie followed as he led her away from Frank. He walked across the room and into the adjoining bedroom. Julie was torn. Part of her was still very nervous about this. It did not help that she was naked and he was still partly clothed. There was the fact that this was Gerard Way...she would never had a opportunity like this again. What if she did not please him? She did not think that she could take that.

When they had reached the foot of the bed, Gerard turned to Julie and took her in his arms. He pulled them flush up against each other so that their hips were pressed together. Julie moaned softly. He kissed her with passion and longing. Julie liked that. Suddenly she was pushed away from him and fell onto the bed roughly. Crying out softly, Julie looked up at Gerard with a little fear in her eyes. Gerard saw the fear instantly and he moved to the bed crawling over her slowly. Gerard looked down at her hungrily.

Suddenly he kissed Julie hard. Julie opened her mouth to him and his tongue slipped forward. It was delicious the way his tongue probed and caressed her own. Julies hair finally got to run through that red hair as she closed her eyes. She felt his lips move along her jaw and then her throat. She arched her head back in pleasure and then gasped when his mouth moved lower still to her chest. Her hand moved to the back of his head now. She moaned as he nuzzled her breasts and then took one nipple after another teasing them.

This was all insane... How had this happened? She had gone to her first concert in years... She had expected a good show and then to go home. Now here she was under the lead singer of said band completely naked in a hotel room. But she was not complaining...not at all.

When Gerard began to move even further downwards. Julie stiffened as his tongue ran along the sensitive flesh of her naval. She knew where he was going. Julie's legs clenched together now. It was not long before Gerard picked up on the change of her attitude. He paused and then looked up at her. Julie blushed deeply now.

"Please don't." She begged softly. Gerard frowned and it was now that Frank entered. He removed his clothing as he walked. "Why not?" Gerard asked genuinely confused. "Whats wrong?" Julie shook her head. "I..." "Shes shy." Frank spoke up. He was naked now and moved to the side of the bed. He moved down to lay beside her. "We can see you." Frank told her softly as he ran a hand up her stomach. "We like what we see...there's no need to be shy."

Julie closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, she turned her head to meet Frank's gaze. At the same time, she released the tension in her legs. Gerard slowly opened her legs and moved between them. Frank's hand moved to cup a breast and then lowered his mouth to her ear as only he could. At the same time, Gerard spread her neither lips and then dipped his head forward. Julie arched her back in pleasure and cried out.

She was reaching down to stop Gerard when Frank caught her hands now in one of his own and lifted them over her head. "Easy Julie." He purred. Julie did not struggle against him. She tried to let the pleasure wash over her and moaned softly. Gerard began to move faster and deeper against her. His fingers slipped inside of her and Julie's pleasure rose. She cried out as her orgasim rolled forward and hit her full force.

Frank released Julie now and one of her hands tangled in his dark hair. She lifted her head and kissed Frank. Frank was unresponsive now. His lips were still. Julie pulled away from him and then released his head as well. Frank shook his head but he left the bed and moved to one of the chairs in the room. Julie had little time to worry about this right now as Gerard moved over her and positioned himself.

There was no words exchanged as Gerard finally slid into her. Julie cried out softly and her hands moved to his shoulders tightly. Okay...so it had been a little while since the last time she had been with a man but either he was bigger than she thought or she was very tight. Gerard groaned in her ear and the sound made Julie shiver. Such a lovely realization that the man was moaning for her, not a stage moan but the real thing.

She lifted her legs now and wrapped them around his waist giving Gerard more depth. He gave her a few moments to adjust and then pushed in deeper. Frank sat in the chair and watched. He knew that he had hurt her by not kissing her back and he was sorry for that but would make up for it when it was his turn. His member was hard in his hand as he stroked it. They had done this before Gerard and he. One time Gerard would go first and the next Frank would. He'd wait his turn.

Gerard began to move in her now. He started of slowly and would grind his hips against her when he was fully inside. But soon, he was thrusting harder and harder. It was not long before Julie was moaning under him. He felt amazing now. Julie's orgasim came a few moments later. Gerard's lips were on her again and she kissed him back deeply. This first time was fairly quick. Gerard drove into her over and over enjoying her warmth and tightness.

His arms moved under her shoulders and he held her to him as he came close. Julie's hands ran through his hair and she kissed his chin, jaw and then throat. She began to nip at his flesh and lick him. The pleasure and pain mixture was just too much. It brought Gerard over the edge and moments later, he came. Gerard forced himself inside of her which was a considerable length and Julie arched her back in pleasure. His satisfied moan filled her ears and Julie closed her eyes happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the typo's. I'll be more careful. Please review!

They lay together that way. Gerard was over Julie and and his arms were moved under her shoulders and Julie's hands caressed his bare back slowly. She was still amazed even now that his naked body was pressed against hers. Julies eyes closed just basking in the warmth of him. Suddenly he was gone from her and Julie sighed with disappointment. Her eyes opened slowly in time to see Gerard stand and then run his hand through his hair Frank came forward now. Julie sat up. "I should...shower first. Clean up." She said staling. The truth was Frank made her a little nervous. He was so forward. And Frank was rough with her. The thing that stuck in her mind was the way he had rejected her when she kissed him. Frank had touched her in a far more intimate way than the kiss and his reaction had put her off him. Julie saw the confused looks the men gave each other as she stood. "I won't be long." She promised and then Frank met her eyes. She hesitated. He knew what was happening. She could see it in his eyes. Julie looked away and then headed to the bathroom.

Frank watched her leave the room. Gerard had sat on the edge of the bed still breathing hard. Frank was a little angry but he knew that it was his own fault. She was new at this. Frank sighed. It was not long before he was crossing the room towards the bathroom. He looked back at Gerard before opening the bathroom door silently and slipping inside. The door was shut gently and then Frank moved towards the shower. The room was full of steam and the shower was running. It was a frosted glass stall but Frank could make out her silhouette. He wasted no time opening the shower door and stepping into the stall.

Julie did not hear the bathroom door open but when she felt the cold air let in by the open shower door, Julie turned around slipping a little in the water. Frank's hand snaked out and he stopped her from falling. Julie looked up at him. Her eyes betrayed a mixture of nervousness and lust. Even though she was worried about being here with him, Julie was still attracted to him. The numerous tattoo's, the piercing's and the hair was a sexy combination. He was rough though and that frightened her. Frank was silent for a moment and then he spoke in a soft tone as he stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry." He told her softly. "It's not you." One of his hands moved to her lower back to stop her from backing away from him. "I never kiss on the lips." Julie said nothing. She understood of course but then why was he standing here in the shower with her?

Frank bent down towards her and gave her a small apologetic smile before kissing her jaw and then moving along it to her ear lobe. Knowing what was coming, Julie was not able to stop herself from moving closer to him. If it was one good thing she could say for Frank. It was the fact that he was good with his mouth. Frank moved both hands to her rear and lifted Julie. Her legs closed around his hips. She felt the cold wall against her back but before she could even begin to focus on that, Frank was in her. Julie gasped softly and she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and against Frank's throat. He filled her. He waited only a few moments before he started to thrust into her. Frank's lips left a trail of kisses along her shoulder and she could feel the lip ring on her skin warmed by his body. Julie's moans were soft and consistent with his movements. Julie had never done it this way and was stunned that he was able to hold her up.

It was too many sensations at once, Julie was going into a sensation overdose. The warm water, the cold wall, his lips on her skin and frank inside her lifting her slightly with his thrusts. Her nails dug into his shoulders and Julie bit her lower lip as her head tilted back against the wall. Frank was grunting with each thrust now and his wet hands against her wet skin kept slipping. He groaned against her skin and Julie shivered in pleasure. When Frank pulled out and sat her on her feet, Julie did not know what had happened. What had she done wrong? She looked down and then started to take a step back from him. Her face was turning red. But Frank was not done with her. He took a hold of her hand and then lowered himself to the floor of the shower pulling her with him. It was not rocket silence and Julie caught on quite quickly.

He had pulled her to her knees and now Julie straddled his hips with a little difficulty. Her curvacious frame was not exactly built for this. It was not too hard after all. Julie took him in her hand and moved him into place. When she took him inside her again, they both gasped. He moved her on him and then when Julie got the rhythm going on her own, Frank's hands moved to cup her breasts. It was not much longer before they were both close. Julie's entire body felt alive and was tingling. There were soft mewing sounds coming from her mouth. Frank watched her breathing heavily. Moment's later, Julie was cumming. Her body clenched around him and her eyes fluttered closed. when her body clenched his shaft, it brought Frank into his own orgasim. His hands clamped on her hips and he pulled her down farther on him. They came together. Afterwards, Julie fell forward and her head rested on his shoulder. She sighed in happiness. That was when Julie noticed that the water had gone cold. She shivered now.

Julie's skin was breaking out in goosebumps and Frank's arms went around her. He was soft but still inside her and Julie sighed happily. Once again she wondered how she had ended up in the position. Never in a million years would Julie have thought that she could have been here in a hotel room. That she would have had incredible sex with Gerard and Frank. She smiled softly and then kissed Frank's shoulder before standing up. He stood as well and both of them then stepped out of the shower. Julie looked up at Frank with a shy smile and he grinned back.

It was not long before both were back in the bedroom with Gerard. The three were warm under blankets in the bed. Gerard was on one side and frank on the other with Julie in the middle. All three were naked and Gerard and Frank were hard again. They pressed against her and Julie was in 's lips were on her skin and Gerard's hand ran over her body. Julie held each of them in her hands and moaned softly. It was going to be a long and fun night.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.


End file.
